Kenta Sonoda
Kenta Sonoda is one of Yūrei Ōkoku's police sergeants and commander of the Sector 3 Overwatch. He was also one of Damian Seken's many disciples and a personal apprentice prior to the events of Yūrei's first civil war. He initially plays as a minor character in the Yūrei Rebellion Arc, but becomes a major protagonist ever since his debut. As the Children of Izanami arc progresses, it is revealed that he is one of the conspirators of the war against Yūrei, working under the radar. Personality Kenta holds himself in a dignified and sophisticated manner, setting an ideal example for those under his command. The formality he extends to others is a natural trait, and he often does it without the consent of other people, much to the chagrin of Jūshin Igen. He is rather polite to most, his mannerisms prompting rather "classy" behavior.Children of Izanami: Initialization He holds a strong loyalty towards his government, more than willing enough to lay down his life in order to protect it. Despite this, he is not above the rivalry the police force and the military force naturally have against each other, often exchanging insults and spiteful remarks with the troops. He also holds a strong respect for nobility, holding Rukia Kuchiki and his personal commander Avaron Setsuko in high regard. In contrast to Rukia, who fully believes in the goodness of the Soul Society and afterlife, Kenta has a rather nihilistic view and questions its purity. This is because of the regular violence and conflict that the soul societies endure with equal volume as the Living Realm. He blames such problems on the soul societies indirectly, but has never voiced them outward with anyone as of yet.Children of Izanami: Initialization Despite his usually polite demeanor, this does not have him from having a cold demeanor towards any obstacle within his investigations - even if what he considers to be a hinderance is his very associates. Although he shows loyalty to the extent of being distrustful towards even the slightest threat towards its stability,Children of Izanami: Contention this is proven later on to be a facade; it is revealed that he is one of the conspirators, if not THE conspirator of the Ahijados-Yūrei War.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno History Kenta is one of the few out of Damian's loyalists that decided to stay with the reform of the government after Jūshin Igen's takeover. He was one of the people who participated in the First Yūrei Civil War against the rebels. At the time, he was a rookie of the police force, but was a few years into the business. As an underdog of the police force, Kenta was referred to as a sort of "prodigy". Because of his skill in utilizing computer technology and ability to infiltrate complex systems quite easily, he was given a position as a codebreaker. However, this job seemed to hinder him, as he could not participate in many missions involving direct intervention with the enemy. In the missions that he could squeeze in, however, there were reports noted by his commanders of rather excellent marksmanship and seemingly unorthodox tactics concerning his weaponry. This trait was a constant occurance, and eventually it caught the attention of Damian Seken, who at the time was the general of the military. Kenta and Avaron (who was a SWAT Captain at the time) are the only two police officers who were selected to serve under Damian as disciples. Damian used the very rivalry between the military and the police as a means to persuade them to his side, his reason for allowing them to learn his ways was for the birth of a stronger competition. Side by side, they underwent a long-term bond of master and apprentice for several more years, their meetings in secret. As the initiations of the first civil war took place, Kenta and Avaron begin to take positions against each other, which Kenta supporting the government and Avaron holding sympathy towards the rebels. It was not until Avaron's defection from law enforcement in order to join the rebel cause that they officially split their ways and started to directly fight against one another. One of their most notable conflicts was a vicious gun duel that ended in a stalemate and with both combatants severely wounded. However, that battle also garnered a mutual respect and acknowledgement between the two. It was the only meeting they had at that involved a violent confrontation during the war. After the war's end, Seiten and Damian were overthrown by the rebels, their totalitarian government toppled. Kenta was promoted to 1st Sergeant and commander of Sector 3 Overwatch. He re-united with Avaron, who was also promoted to commander of the police force. They would continue to operate as partners to the present day. Synopsis Diosa Arc *Diosa Arc: Looming Shadows Shihai no Tsumi Arc *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Setting in Motion Joining As One Arc *Bleach: Joining as One Arc: Signs Children of Izanami Arc *Children of Izanami: Initialization *Los Niños de Izanami: Inicialización *Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *Children of Izanami: Confirmation *Children of Izanami: Contention *Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención *Children of Izanami: Inquisition *Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación Equipment Kidō Gun: As with all officers of the police force, Kenta carries a Kidō pistol as a means of defense and a way to deal with violent threats. His model is the Colt Single Action Army, a revolver-type weapon. He carries two of these on him at all times while he is on-duty, commonly seen spinning one revolver around on his finger in a display of finger and hand acrobatics.Children of Izanami: ConfirmationLos Niños de Izanami: Inicialización Kidō Rifle: Kenta has been shown to use this weapon only once. When V-14 members attempt to make their escape on a carrier, he snipes Oliver Holmes while putting down suppressing fire in order for Rukia Kuchiki, Miharu Kurosaki and Daiyaku Itonami to attack. The model is a Remington 700.Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Setting in Motion Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As of yet, Kenta's sword skills are unseen. However, in his off-screen battle with Megami Kurosaki, he seems to be able to hold his own against her and escape with few injuries.Children of Izanami: Inquisition Marksmanship Expert: Kenta's skills have only been shown once during the attack on the V-14 members during their escape from Yūrei's capital. He is shown to have high accuracy; from a considerable distance away, he wounded and incapacitated Oliver Holmes with a well delivered shot to the shoulder. He is commonly seen toting around two revolvers. It is unknown what his ability with these weapons are.Los Niños de Izanami: InicializaciónChildren of Izanami: Confirmation However, he shows proficient accuracy in using at least one of them at a time. He is capable of switching targets quickly while in the midst of firing and keeping lethal accuracy.Children of Izanami: Inquisition Adept Pilot: Kenta possesses exceptional skill at piloting and controlling the birds of Yūrei's police force. He possesses such a bond with the bird to the extent that it is able to move itself towards the destination he wishes without him having to steer it. Other passengers of his flights, despite not having some sort of saddle or mount, find it next to impossible to fall off the bird during flight.Los Niños de Izanami: Inicialización Keen Intellect: Kenta has an adept mind, capable of analyzing beyond the facts and dig deeper than anyone would've done otherwise. When Megami Kurosaki shows him and Rukia Kuchiki a video displaying a mass sacrifice in order to create the graffiti on Road 701, he correctly deduces the video as false despite only having watched it once.Children of Izanami: Confirmation Master Manipulator: Kenta is a crafty and cunning man, capable of single-handedly pulling the strings of the Ahijados-Yūrei War for the sake of Reconstruction. While serving as a police officer apparently faithful and extremely loyal to his government, he has been able to conduct events and actions directed toward its destruction without detection from his higher-ups. He is able to keep himself several steps ahead of even the most intelligent of opposition. The fact that he was able to deceive Avaron Setsuko, a year-long friend and superior, as well as the intellectual mind of Kukkyōna Hayate is a testament to this skill.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno Expert Slicer: Kenta has a vast knowledge on the use of computers, the only one surpassing his own expertise being his commander. It has been referenced during a conversation with Rukia as he is analyzing the corrupted video footage. Because of his skills, he is forbidden with Avaron's knowledge to access a terminal linked to the main network of Yūrei after an attempt for an inter-network prank.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación Gun Techniques Kenta's status as a non-spiritually empowered being disallows him from the use of the classical techniques of the dominating "superpowers" such as the Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy. However, he was taught by Avaron the general workings of the reiatsu gun as well as several techniques that could be executed against such beings. These abilities are exclusive to both him and Avaron, as well as unique to one another due to their choice in weaponry. *'Coeval Ejection:' This technique allows for Kenta to eject five of his bullets from the barrel at once. All five of those bullets are ejected straight from the barrel and not through the chamber itself. The execution is identical to that of a shotgun's method of firing, even capable of doing extensive damage to a target when at close range. However, it is also capable of reaching longer ranges as with standard firing. *'Fanning:' A technique developed within the World of the Living, its use spreading within the modernized Yūrei. Kenta holds the trigger of his gun with one hand while hitting the hammer repeatedly with the other, allowing him to shoot at a faster rate than he would've been able to do normally. This technique can catch opponents off-guard to a fatal degree with the sudden change in fire rate. *'Ka Jūden no Boruto' (過充電のボルト, Overcharge Bolt): With a fully loaded clip, Kenta is able to focus the reiatsu of all six bullets to one chamber. The concentration of energy will result in a visual display of electricity coming from the gun in an uncontrollable manner, though it appears to be nothing more than a visual display. The process of concentration is slow, and it takes a total of seven seconds for it to charge to its full potential. When he pulls the trigger, a beam the speed of lightning will be shot from the barrel. The power is enough to tear through any defense, and the speed makes it next to impossible to dodge. Relationships Avaron Setsuko Kenta seems to hold Avaron in rather high regard due to her position as well as their history in the past at the start of the first Yūrei Civil War. Kenta sees Avaron as his "second mentor" aside from Damian Seken - a feeling in which Avaron acknowledges and feeds. In addition to that, they have a very close comradeship and constantly look out for each other's well-being. Taka Nakanome Kenta's feelings towards Taka, despite both of them being sector commanders, are nothing short of bitter antagonism. In contrast to his superior Avaron easily getting along with the man, Kenta seems to resent and despise him for his suspicious nature towards him. With his position as one of the conspirators in the Ahijados-Yūrei War, Kenta sees Taka as a nuisance to his plans. Braeburn McTavish Kenta regards Braeburn as his own personal tool more than anything else, easily and willingly manipulate him and his actions in order to turn towards the officer's own favor. He even uses the circumstances Braeburn is under in order to continuously summon him to his cause, but has been refused time and time again. Trivia/Behind The Scenes *Kenta is the only police officer known to have a revolver-type Kidō pistol. *Kenta, throughout his debut, was originally meant to be a side character with no article. However, after some thought, he was eventually put into the series as a constant main character with heavy vitality within the plotline. *When one looks at Kenta's and Avaron's article, they will notice that the pictures of their respective Kido guns are pointed at each other. This is referring to the eventual conflict between the two officers after Kenta's defection. References Category:Male Category: Yūrei Ōkoku Category: Yūrei Ōkoku Police Force